


A fiúk már csak ilyenek

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cliche, First Time, Football | Soccer, Hand Jobs, High School, Locker Room, M/M, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Ez történik, ha két fiú késik a fociedzésről, és büntetésből tovább kell maradniuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ez csak egy kis gyors szösszenet, semmi extra... Hát nem ez életem legjobb one-shotja, kicsit összecsapottnak érzem, meg már ezer és egyszer megírtam ugyanennek a különböző variációit. Már nagyon régen állt a mappámban, nem is igazán szándékoztam posztolni, de gondoltam, ha már február van, meg mert régen nem frissítettem semmit, mégiscsak felteszem ide nektek. ^^"

Már megint elkésett az edzésről. Ebben a hónapban már ötödszörre, ahogy azt az edző az orra alá dörgölte - vagyis a fülébe ordította -, amikor végre elfoglalta helyét a pálya szélén, az alapvonalon, a többi fiú mellett.

Nem ő tehetett róla: messze volt az iskolája az egyesület pályájától, és az egyetlen vonat, amivel időben ideérhetett volna, három perccel az utolsó órája vége után indult, így folyton futnia kellett. Ha a tanárok akár csak néhány másodperccel tovább is tartották őt bent a tanteremben, esélytelen volt, hogy időben az állomásra érjen, ám hiába mondta el ezt már számtalanszor az edzőnek, az cseppet sem volt megértő vele, és mindig megbüntette.

Ma azonban nem ő volt az egyetlen késő: Takashima csak néhány perccel utána futott be, és úgy tűnt, cseppet sem igyekezett - lassú, komótos léptekkel közelítette meg a pályát, egy rágógumin csámcsogva, amiből éppen akkor fújt hatalmas, sápadt rózsaszínű léggömböt, amikor az edző elé ért.

\- Pofátlan vagy, Takashima! - rivallt rá a férfi, és Akira ekkor már tudta, hogy ő is a szokásosnál keményebb büntetésre számíthat. - Te és Suzuki ma tovább maradtok, hogy fussatok néhány kört a pálya körül. Azután kitakarítjátok az öltözőt, és addig nem mentek haza, míg nem csillog minden úgy, mint egy tisztítószer reklámban!

Akira a fogát szívta. Az edzések után így is mindig későn ért haza, ráadásul rengeteg házi feladata volt, és ha nem akart megbukni, tanulnia kellett volna a holnapi matekdolgozatra is - biztos, hogy egész éjjel fent kell majd lennie, ha mindennel el akar készülni. Utálta Takashimát.

Egész edzés alatt szétszórt volt, nem tudott a játékra figyelni, mert magában puffogott a másik fiú pofátlanságán, ami miatt rajta is nagyot csattant az ostor. Amikor a tréning végén a többiek elindultak az öltöző felé, és az edző kettejüket az egyik szögletzászlóhoz állította, majd futásra szólította fel, Akira tömény gyűlölettel nézett Takashimára, de az csak egy bárgyú pillantással viszonozta a pillantását.

Fürge, izgő-mozgó fiú volt és jó futó, de az edzés végi pluszkörök őt is kifárasztották, úgy érezte, minden tagja ólomsúlyúvá vált, miközben igyekezett magát bevonszolni az öltözőbe. Szeretett volna azonnal beugrani a zuhany alá, de nem lett volna értelme takarítás előtt megfürödni. Morogva kereste elő a seprűtárolóból a felmosókat és vödröket, hogy egyet Takashima kezébe nyomjon, a másikba pedig vizet töltsön.

\- Az öreg egy szemétláda, nem tudom, miért kell mindig szívatnia minket - jegyezte meg a másik fiú, mire Akira szemei megvillantak. Összeszorította a fogait, hogy ne szólaljon meg, mert félt, ha kimondja, amit gondol, annak verekedés lenne a vége. Márpedig Takashima jóval erősebb volt nála.

\- Én felmosom az előteret és az öltözőt. Tiéd a zuhanyzó és a vécé, jó lesz úgy? - kérdezte, miután elzárta a csapot, és helyet adott Takashimának, hogy ő is megtölthesse a vödrét.

\- Ha enyém a vécé, tiéd a zuhanyzó - fintorgott a fiú. Akira vállat vont. - Megcsinálom az öltözőt helyette.

\- Jó, nekem mindegy.

Többet nem is szólt, kivonult az előtérbe, és jó alaposan felmosta a padlót, majd egy száraz ronggyal fel is törölte azt, hogy ne járkálják össze, amikor majd kifelé igyekeznek. Ha az edző azt várja tőlük, hogy csillogjon-villogjon minden, rajta nem fog múlni. Csak remélni merte, hogy Takashima is ugyanilyen becsülettel végzi el a munkáját, de persze, amikor bement az öltözőbe, hogy nekikezdjen a zuhanyzó kitakarításának, máris csalódnia kellett: a másik fiú ült az egyik padon, és a Game Boyát nyokodta.

\- Komolyan? - csúszott ki Akira száján, mire Takashima bárgyú vigyorral az arcán felé fordult.

\- Tessék?

\- Te komolyan azt a szart nyomkodod ahelyett, hogy felmostad volna az öltözőt?

\- Gondoltam, megvárom, míg végzel az előtérrel, hogy ne járkáld össze a padlót, amikor bejössz - vont vállat a fiú. 

Akira erősen kételkedett benne, hogy az izgazat mondja. Most aztán már hihetetlenül erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy bemosson egy hatalmasat Takashimának, de ehelyett csak bevonult a zuhanyzóba, és felmosott ott is. Még a csempéket is letörölgette. Az edzőnek egy szava nem lehet majd a munkájára, gondolta.

\- Te aztán gyors vagy! - jelent meg a helyiség ajtajában Takashima. Akira villámló szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Te hogy állsz?

\- Én is kész vagyok.

Akira felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem ment ki ellenőrizni, hogy igazat mond-e a fiú.

\- Akkor… azt hiszem, lezuhanyozhatunk - motyogta, mire Takashima fel nyújtott egy törölközőt, a tusfürdőjét és a szivacsát.

\- Tessék! Bátorkodtam kivenni a táskádból - mosolygott szélesen a fiú.

\- Izé… köszönöm - morogta zavartan Akira. Annyira megdöbbentette, hogy Takashima vette ahhoz a bátorságot, hogy a cuccai között turkáljon, hogy még csak haragudni sem tudott miatta. Gyors mozdulatokkal lekapkodta magáról az átizzadt ruhadarabokat, és beállt az egyik zuhanyfülkébe anélkül, hogy akár csak egy pillantásra is méltatta volna Takashimát.

Utált itt zuhanyozni, hiszen a fülkéken nem volt ajtó, de függöny sem, és mindig úgy érezte, a többiek megbámulják, ráadásul sosem kedvelte azokat a buta játékokat, melyeknek során a fiúk egymás fenekét csapdosták hol törölközővel, hol puszta kézzel, vagy benyúlkáltak a másik két lába közé. Zavarba jött mindig, valahányszor hozzáértek. Ezért is volt az egyetlen dolog, ami a büntetésben boldogította az, hogy nem egy egész csapatnyi fiú társaságában kellett zuhanyoznia. Így azért sokkal nyugodtabb volt, ma biztosan senki sem fogja kirángatni a zuhany alól hülyéskedésből.

Amikor megnyitotta a csapot, és a forró víz a vállára kezdett zuhogni, halk, jóleső nyögés hagyta el ajkait. Becsukta a szemét, és egy percig csak állt ott, élvezve, ahogy a vízsogár masszírozza a testét, mielőtt a tusfürdőjéért nyúlt volna. Csakhogy a kis műanyag flakon helyett egy kéz volt az, amit kitapintott. A kezei hatalmasra tágultak, és olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy majdnem elcsúszott a nedves csempén - ha nem áll ott Kouyou, hogy elkapja, biztosan összetöri magát.

\- Vigyázz! - mosolygott rá a fiú, és Akira egy percre elveszett azokban a szemekben. Amikor azonban magához tért a döbbenetből, ellökte magától a másik fiút, és dühösen kezdett el vele kiabálni.

\- Mi a szent szart képzelsz, mit csinálsz?! Meg akarsz ölni?!

\- Nem. Csak godnoltam, zuhanyozhatnánk együtt - jelentette ki vállvonogatva Kouyou úgy, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna.

\- Együtt?! Neked elment az eszed, takarodj innen! - Akira most már nem törődött azzal, hogy a másik fiú nagyobb és erősebb nála, végképp kijött a béketűrésből.

\- Bocs, de nem megyek sehová - mosolygott továbbra is a fiú, miközben tusfürdőt nyomott Akira szivacsára, majd nemes egyszerűséggel mosdatni kezdte a fiút. Akirának a szava is elakadt, akár egy hal, tátogva nézett fel Takashimára, miközben az lassú, finom mozdulatokkal dörgölte végig a szivacsot a vállain, majd a mellkasán és a hasán. - Ha nem használnám ki most ezt az alkalmat, azt egész életemben bánnám.

\- Miről… beszélsz? - motyogta elfúló hangon Akira, mire a magasabbik fiú mosolya szélesebbé vált.

\- Erről - suttogta közelebb hajolva Akirához, és ajkait a fiúéra tapasztotta.

Akira lábai remegni kezdtek, ahogy a kutakodó, érdes nyelv a szájába csúszott, és végigsimított a fogain és az ínyén, majd finom, lassú táncba invitálta a nyelvét. Soha senki nem csókolta még meg, leszámítva egy kislányt még az oviban, de az csaj szájra puszi volt - most pedig Takashima, _egy másik fiú_ csókolta őt, mégpedig olyan gyengéden, mintha attól félne, hogy cukorból van.

\- Mégis… mit... művelsz? - kérdezte rekedten, remegő hangon Akira, mikor Takashima ajkai elváltak az övétől.

\- Most vagy moss be nekem egy nagyot, és küldj el a francba, vagy fogd be, és hagyd, hogy folytassam! - morrant fel a másik fiú, mire Akira nyelt egy nagyot. Óvatosan nézett fel Takashimára. Tudta, hogy az arca már a vörös ezredik árnyalatát ölti magára néhány másodperc leforgása alatt.

\- Nem akarlak megütni - ismerte be. - De… nem tudom, mit akarsz tőlem.

\- Azt, amit mások szerint nem szabad - húzódott szomorkás félmosolyra Takashima szája.

\- És ha azt mondanám, szerintem szabad? - Akira még saját magát is meglepte a kérdéssel. Soha nem gondolt még azelőtt Takashimára úgy, mint egy férfira, csak úgy, mint egy bosszantó alakra, sőt, soha egyetlen férfihoz sem vonzódott még. Most azonban, hogy itt álltak a forró zuhany alatt, meztelenül, hirtelen úgy érezte, semmi másra nem vágyik, mint hogy a fiú érintse őt, úgy, mint azelőtt soha senki.

\- Azért maradjon a kettőnk titka, jó? - mosolygott Takashima, majd újra csókba invitálta a másik fiú ajkait, és közben folytatta a mosdatását is. 

Akira úgy érezte, pillangók repkednek a gyomrában, Takashima minden apró érintésébe beleremegett. Ő is meg akarta érinteni a másikat, a kezei lassan, remegve emelkedtek fel, hogy végigsimítsanak Takashima mellkasán és vállán, a finom, még teljesen ki nem fejlett, de már igencsak erős testen.

A magasabbik fiú keze eközben a hasáról az ágyékára csúszott, eldobta a szivacsot, és finoman, a tőle telhető legnagyobb óvatossággal simított végig az éledező merevedésen.

\- Még soha nem csináltam ilyet - ismerte be Akira ajkainak suttogva.

\- Én sem - motyogta a fiú, és ő is lassan lefelé csúsztatta a kezeit, végig Takashima hasán, hogy végül ujjai a hímtagjára fonódjanak.

Egyikük sem igazán tudta, mit is kellene csinálniuk, csak abból tudtak kiindulni, hogy maguknak hogyan szoktak örömet okozni este, a takaró alatt, amikor már a szüleik aludtak - de ez ezúttal bőven elégnek bizonyult. Akira szabad kezével átkarolta Takashima vállát, és arcát a fiú nyaka hajlatába rejtette, miközben igyekezett visszafojtani fel-feltörő nyögéseit; Takashima pedig fél kézzel a hideg csempének támaszkodva igyekezett megtartani magát és Akirát is. 

Alig néhány percig tartott csupán, mindketten gyorsan elmentek az idegen érintésnek hála, és mindketten szégyellték is magukat miatta kicsit, de ezt egyikük sem mondta ki soha hangosan. Nyomtak egy utolsó csókot egymás szájára, majd elzárták a csapot, kiléptek a zuhany alól, gyorsan megtörölköztek, felöltöztek, és mintha mi sem történt volna, hazamentek.

Azután a nap után azonban feltűnően sokat késtek mindketten az edzésekről.


End file.
